Fire pit
Fire pits are interactive scenery in which special permanent fires can be lit using a combination of salts. These fires grant the player certain conveniences, such as being an inextinguishable light source, removing the need for a player to bring one themselves. Fire pits can only be built and lit after the completion of the quest Making Friends with My Arm. Players cannot cook on these fire pits. There are six fire pits that can be built and lit, and are initially labelled as old fire pits. In order to build a fire pit, players require a tinderbox, saw, hammer, two steel bars, two mahogany planks, and a combination of various salts. To build all six fires, players will need the following: *12 mahogany planks *12 steel bars *750 efh salt *1,100 te salt *700 urt salt Types of fires Fire of Eternal Light The Fire of Eternal Light is a white flame that acts as an inextinguishable light source. Building and lighting up a fire pit with the Fire of Eternal Light requires level 35 in Construction and the following items: When the player lights the fire pit, they will receive 300 Firemaking and 350 Construction experience. There are three locations in which the Fire of Eternal Light can be lit: Fire of Nourishment The Fire of Nourishment is a green flame that allows farming patches to be used in areas where crops would otherwise not grow. Building and lighting up a fire pit with the Fire of Nourishment requires level 35 in Construction and the following items: When the player lights the fire pit, they will receive 300 Firemaking and 350 Construction experience. There is one location in which the Fire of Nourishment can be lit: Fire of Dehumidification The Fire of Dehumidification is a yellow flame that prevents the player from experiencing the effects of swamp decay, as well as the rotting of food by ghasts. Building and lighting up a fire pit with the Fire of Dehumidification requires level 50 in Construction, completion of Nature Spirit, and the following items: When the player lights the fire pit, they will receive 300 Firemaking and 500 Construction experience. There is one location in which the Fire of Dehumidification can be lit: Fire of Unseasonal Warmth The Fire of Unseasonal Warmth is an orange flame that prevents the player from experiencing the stat-draining effect that is experienced in extremely cold areas. Building and lighting up a fire pit with the Fire of Unseasonal Warmth requires level 60 in Construction (Crystal saw does work) and the following items: When the player lights the fire pit, they will receive 300 Firemaking and 600 Construction experience. There is one location in which the Fire of Unseasonal Warmth can be lit: Fire of Domination The Fire of Domination is a purple flame that prevents anything within its range from teleporting, as well as granting the lighter massive strength and impenetrable defences. This type of fire was used against the player during the fight against Mother. Currently, players cannot create such a fire, as Odd Mushroom's notes which contained the precise combination of salts was damaged, and may be lost forever, since he is now dead. Category:Firemaking Category:Interactive scenery